A Halloween Present
by The Threat
Summary: Magiranger .Given the cliffhanger with which I ended 'Demon of Seven Souls', this is a continuation of the story-line I created.
1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween, or at least the day before. And on this day, Kai had decided to go out shopping, along with his girlfriend, Yuka. Although Kai liked spending time with her, it's not easy being with someone who knows something about you, and you don't know it. When they went into a costume-shop, Kai had an idea of what he wanted to wear.

"Hey, Yamazaki-chan. What do think?" Kai asked her, while holding a pirate's suit in front of him, "Me as a pirate. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Yuka appeared to think about this, before she said: "Why not dress as a magician?"

"Hey!" Kai sounded somewhat angered, "I'm not supposed to dress as..."

That's when he covered his mouth, before he said too much. Though still laughing, Yuka asked him: "As what?"

Kai would answer, but he kept his own mouth shut. He tried to cool off first, before he saw something, which he thought may be suitable for Yuka: "How about you go as..."

Before he could finish his sentence, there were screams from outside. Worried, both Kai and Yuka went outside, to see what people were running away from.

Outside, Kai couldn't be too sure of what he saw, but it looked as though they were running away from a man with a knife and a chalk-white face. Kai recognized him immediately.

"Byers." he whispered.

"What?" Yuka asked.

That's when Kai remembered who he was with, so he turned to say: "Yamazaki-chan, I... you'd better."

"You want me to go away from him, don't you, Ozu-kun?" Yuka seemed to understand.

"Er... yes!" Kai answered, "Yes, you must go now."

Still smiling, Yuka said: "Don't worry, we can still do our shopping later."

That's when she left. Kai couldn't help himself to realize how understanding she was just then. No matter, he thought to himself, as there is someone out there hurting people.

He ran towards Byers, meanwhile shouting: "Mahou Henshin!"

Having shouted that, Kai changed into Magired. With his wand changed into a sword, he attacked Byers. A fight that went down quite easy, as after a few hits from Magired, Byers already disappeared.

"Running away now, huh?!" Magired exclaimed.

That's when he heard a sound. It sounded like someone was trying to get up. He turned to look. He recognized this person as well: Mason.

"Well then, we've taking care of the other two." Magired said, "Now you're next!"

As he was about to sway his sword, beams came from above, that hit the ground before Magired, disorienting him.

"Don't!" a familiar voice shouted.

Looking up, Magired recognized the shooter. It was the new guy in the group, Abyszard.

"What did you do that for?" Magigreen complained.

"My apologies." Abyszard said, in his usual arrogant tone, which indicated he wasn't sorry at all, "If I knew a better way to stop him from killing him, I'd have used that."

"Stop me?!" Magired could not understand.

"Remember?" Magipink reminded him, "Mason helped us with Flueger."

"And look at him." Magiyellow pointed out, "He's already hurt."

"So?" Magired did not understand.

"So there's no courage in killing a hurt enemy, if he even is one." Magiblue said.

While they were complaining about this, Abyszard already went closer to Mason, see if there was any way in which he could help.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Magired asked.

"You're girlfriend called us. Said you're in trouble." Magishine answered, "I must say Magitopia won't like it that you just tell anyone you're a magician."

"What?" Magired was surprised, "I never told her."

"Everyone!" Abyszard called, "I may need some help moving him."

"YOU need OUR help?" Magigreen sounded like he was mocking him.

"He only asks our help when he really needs it." Magiyellow remarked.

"An excellent point." Magishine agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

As said, Mason was taken into the Ozu-residence. Although, Isamu wasn't at all in a good mood about this: "Why did you bring him here?"

"I tried to remind them he's one of the bad guys too." Makito said.

"But he helped us before." Houka reasoned.

"And how do you know it's not a trick?" Isamu questioned, "Remember? Zedd is evil incarnated. Who knows what he's capable of."

"Yes, Zedd is." Tsubasa replied, "But this isn't Zedd, is it? It's just one of his henchmen."

"Kai, why won't you tell us what you saw exactly?" Hikaru suddenly wondered.

"I..." Kai hesitated, "I don't know. I saw Byers first and saw him later."

That's when Urara knew the right question to ask: "Did it even look like Byers was attacking anyone?"

"Er..." Kai had to think it over, then decided: "No, come to think of it, he seemed more focused on Mason."

"So it was Byers who attacked him." Hikaru realized.

"Wait a minute." Miyuki didn't understand this, "These five henchmen, weren't they supposed to be just Zedd's puppets?"

This surprised everyone, but it was Urara who asked: "What do you mean?"

"I know what she means." Isamu said, "The five of them were lifeless objects at first. Even when given life like this, they wouldn't act on their own. They need someone to control them."

"No." that's when Sutokeru decided to make himself heard.

Everyone turned to look at him. He was sitting in an armchair, opposite the couch on which Mason lay.

"What?" Miyuki started.

"You know something we don't?" Hikaru asked.

"You mean he knows something he hasn't told us yet?" Makito questioned.

"As much as I like to believe that it's not Garth whom I'm fighting..." Sutokeru explained, "... he's still, in basics, my dead friend walking."

"Thank you for reminding us." Urara said.

"Which means... what exactly?" Tsubasa asked.

"When I saw Zedd changing these life-less objects into these people, I wasn't surprised he'd do that." Sutokeru explained, "Or rather, I wasn't surprised he'd turn them into these guys."

"You know them?!" Makito asked, exclaiming.

"They are characters that Garth created, years ago." Sutokeru explained, "That's how I knew them."

"Characters he created?" Houka questioned.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Sutokeru had his usual arrogant tone, "I practised the art of magic, he practised the art of writing. We were both artists, that's how we became friends to begin with."

"And these henchmen, they're..." Miyuki needed to hear a confirmation.

"Remember that the dragon I raised had a mind of it's own too?" Sutokeru reminded them, "Given that, it's not impossible for Zedd to give his 'puppets' a mind of their own."

"Thanks for bringing that up again." Kai didn't sound thankful.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Hikaru wondered, "I mean, someone like Zedd, would he really risk that his henchmen would turn against him?"

"Please." Sutokeru replied, "You clearly don't know these characters as well as I do. Each and everyone of them has their reason to be who and what they are. Given that, all Zedd needed was to promise them he'd give them all he needed, if they served them."

"And what do they need?" Urara sounded frightened.

"Nailhead just wants to see people suffer." Sutokeru started to sum up, "Flueger wants to... play, Byers just has the urge to kill, Knitterface envies everybody, and Mason... well his actions are more emotionally oriented. It doesn't surprise me that he, of all five of them, is the one to betray Zedd."

"So if we could convince them that Zedd doesn't have the best of intentions with them..." Tsubasa started to think.

"That won't work." Sutokeru interrupted, "They all have their reasons to do what they do. And for those reasons alone, I don't think it'll help to convince them otherwise. Unless..."

"Unless what?" this got particularly Makito excited.

"He changed something about these characters." Sutokeru replied, "I mean, I didn't think that Flueger could do what he did last time we saw him either."

At that, everyone fell down, which got Sutokeru to raise an eyebrow. That's when Mason woke up. When he did, he immediately raised his sword, which got Sutokeru to get up.

"It's alright, Mason." he assured him, "You're... well, I can't say 'safe', but at least you're out of Zedd's reach."

Hearing that, Mason lowered his sword, after which he looked around. He spotted the other eight, getting up. Seeing them, he wondered what they were all doing on the floor.

"Should we be worried, tou-san?" Makito asked his father, "I mean, if Zedd changed that much about these characters, who knows how much he changed about Mason."

"I know." Isamu replied, "But he hasn't attacked us yet."

"Plus he did help us once before." Hikaru reminded them.

"And Sutokeru trusts him." Houka added.

"That's supposed to be comforting?" Makito questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perhaps, it's best for us to not be in this room much longer." Sutokeru suggested.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Makito complimented him.

Sutokeru didn't listen, as he motioned Mason to follow him. After both of them left the room, Hikaru was the first to speak: "Bragel, don't you think there's something odd about this?"

Kai replied instead: "Zedd's own henchman betray..."

"No, not that." Hikaru interrupted him.

"I know what you mean." Tsubasa agreed, "Kai did fight Byers by himself and had no problem with him whatsoever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai sounded angry.

"He's right, though." Urara stated, "Don't you think it went a little too easy?"

"Are you saying..." Houka then realized it herself, "... this may be a set-up?"

"I knew it!" Makito exclaimed, "I knew there was something wrong."

The discussion went on like this for a while. What they didn't know is that Sutokeru was listening to all that, as was Mason, who started to look down, all of his eyes half-closed.

"Don't worry." Sutokeru assured him, "With what happened last time, I have no reason to doubt you."

Mason looked at him, questioningly, at which Sutokeru replied: "Remember? When I turned you into a giant? What I really did was fulfill a wish of yours, which was to help us. And at the time that meant..."

Sutokeru couldn't finish his sentence, as that's when Mason got up and walked away. Sutokeru didn't know what he said wrong, but whatever the cause, it got Mason to look out the window.

From his hide-out, Zedd used his special vision to see Mason. When he spotted him, he sounded cheerful: "Excellent work, Mason. I knew he'd be foolish enough to trust you."

After that, he turned to Byers and Knitterface: "You two, get everything ready! I have a place for you two to go."

Both Byers and Knitterface appeared joyful, each in their own way. But then Zedd added: "First, we'll wait until the Magirangers are asleep, then we attack!"

Back at the Ozu-residence, Sutokeru tried to get Mason's attention: "Mason?"

Mason turned back to face him, then walked away from the window.

"Does that guy ever talk?" Kai, who only just got out of the hidden room, wondered, "The other two talked, why doesn't he?"

Isamu, ignoring his youngest son, spoke to Sutokeru: "Sutokeru, Mason can stay here. But if anything happens..."

"Lemme guess, I'll have to take full responsibility?" Sutokeru sounded sarcastic.

"I see we understand each other." Isamu replied.

"How much would his responsibility help us?" Makito questioned.

Sutokeru sighed at that: "One day, I'll leave them to fight Zedd all by themselves and then see whether they really don't need..."

"So...!" Houka interrupted, "Where will he sleep? Can we make a second..."

"He doesn't sleep." Sutokeru interrupted her.

"He doesn't sleep?" Tsubasa sounded surprised.

Not as much as Urara: "So he never rests or anything? How can he live... oh, right."

That's when Mason started towards Urara, grabbing her by her throat and holding her up against the wall. Everyone was about ready to transform, but Sutokeru stopped them.

"Mason!" he shouted, "Let her go. She didn't know."

"Know what?" Makito asked.

"How sensitive he might have been on that subject." Sutokeru answered.

Hearing him, Mason decided to let go of Urara, only for her to be caught up by her husband.

"Even a fish out of a water had better time adjusting." Isamu sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, the clock stroke midnight, while everyone was asleep. It was on that moment, that people decided to sneak into the Ozu-residence, planning to surprise them. These people consisted out of a group of grey men, led by two other men, namely Byers and Knitterface. They went as deep into the house as they could get, each checking a different room.

Knitterface entered Makito's room, where he almost couldn't resist the urge to use his chainsaw on him. That was, until Byers stopped him, shaking his head. Knitterface didn't understand, until Byers pointed to something that Makito held in his hands. It was a picture of a woman, the one called Erico. This appeared to be interesting knowledge to them.

They left the room, to search the other rooms. The only other room where they found something useful, was in Kai's, where he has an enlisted picture, decorated with hearts, showing another girl.

Lastly, they entered another room. Doing so was a mistake, as the one in that room is mostly active during the night.

"Thought I heard something." Sutokeru said.

Byers wanted to punch him, but Sutokeru ducked down, only so that Mason would catch the punch. In this confusion, Knitterface tried to attack, but Sutokeru quickly changed in Abyszard, so he'd be protected. This sudden commotion caused the grey men to go completely out of control, through which they wrecked many of the house's furniture, causing everybody in the house to wake up. Since Urara and Hikaru live Magitopia, they weren't there when this happened, so the group was quite small, but still enough to fend off the grey men. Byers and Knitterface, however didn't plan to stay long, as they disappeared, leaving the grey men to fight by themselves.

With these men easily defeated, the family (and Sutokeru) got together, to discuss how this could have happened.

"How did they get here?" Miyuki wondered.

"How did they know where we live?" Isamu wondered.

Makito, however, already knew the answer, as he turned to shout at Mason: "You told them!"

"It's very easy to point fingers, isn't it." Sutokeru remarked.

"It is the only explanation." Makito persisted.

"But what if Mason helped them without knowing it?" Houka wondered.

"That's plausible." Tsubasa agreed, "What if they followed him from the very beginning, when we were trying to help him?"

"You're actually defending him?" Makito sounded shocked.

"I'm just trying to go through all the possibilities." Tsubasa explained.

"That makes sence, though." Sutokeru agreed, "They could have followed him, but waited until we're all asleep, when our guards are off."

"Are we lucky you don't sleep at night." Houka cheered.

"Still..." Isamu wasn't too sure, "... if they wanted to kill us, they would have already."

"What are you thinking, tou-san?" Kai asked.

"I'm just wondering what they came here for, if not to kill us." Isamu answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, someone was walking through dungeons. He wore a long robe, was hooded, and from the way he hisses and his walking speed, one can only guess it's Zedd, walking through his own dungeons. All this, until he reached this one cell. He opened up the door and entered the cell. In it, there was a girl, or rather the girl that means so much to Sutokeru: Ginny. By now, she still looks greenish, her hair looks whiter than before, not to mention that she appeared quite skinny. She looked up at the man who just entered her cell. The man in question took of off his hood, revealing a normal guy. Ginny did not recognize him.

"Who are you?" she asked, although she didn't care much.

"Garth." he answered.

That name did seem to ring a bell to her: "The same Garth that..."

"No." he replied, "That is, I'm not what you've been told."

Ginny touched her forehead, as thinking now gave her too much of a headache. Garth noticed, so he explained to her: "Whatever your friend Matt ever told you, it's not true."

Again, Ginny didn't appear to understand what he's saying, but Garth didn't stop there: "He used all his power to raise dead people, just for the fun of it. He's always done that. I wanted to stop him at a point, but he didn't listen. So he killed me."

"But..." Ginny was still confused, "How.. I mean..."

Garth appeared to understand her confusion: "He killed me using some kind of special spell. It was special enough to kill the person I was before, but not to completely kill me. So here I am now. A being, much more powerful than he is. He can't accept that, of course, so he has to kill me. That's what he needed you for. To help him."

"That's a lie!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Is it?" Garth questioned, "Why did he never try and save you so far?"

"He did!" Ginny corrected him.

"No." Garth denied, "What he did was dispose of the werewolf in you, but then he realized how useless you were to him, so he left you, only to join others, who were just as powerful as you are."

"NO!!" Ginny still wouldn't believe him.

"You should be happy that I took you away from him." Garth reminded her, "When Nailhead came to you, he wanted you to stop thinking about Matt, but you wouldn't, so he had no other choice but to hurt you. He didn't mean to, you just..."

"Get out!" Ginny interrupted him.

"As you wish." Garth bowed down as he said this, "But sending me away won't make the truth go away."

He left the cell, leaving Ginny with mixed thoughts.

Once he was out of earshot from Ginny, he took off his robe, revealing his true form as Lord Zedd. Once he met with Byers and Knitterface, he asked them: "You've got everything taken care of?"

Byers nodded, to which Zedd said: "Good, then get out, first thing tomorrow, and do as I told you."

Byers, again, nodded, but Knitterface didn't seem too pleased about this.

"Don't worry." Zedd hissed, "You'll get your chance too."

The next morning, Makito's girlfriend, Ericko, was walking through the streets, talking on her cell-phone. There was something about this time of the year that had her more busy than usual. Suddenly, she felt something. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she was being followed. She turned around to look, but saw nothing. She walked a little further, but again, she couldn't shake off that feeling. That's when she decided to tell the person on the phone that she'll call back. Then, she dialled a different number. Before she could say a word, however, she was grabbed from behind, her mouth kept shut with a strong hand. In the surprise, she dropped her phone, so whoever she was calling, he could only hear some sounds.

"Ericko-chan?" Makito spoke over the phone, "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

Somewhere else, Kai was running. Somewhere along the way, Yuka called him.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, I overslept!" Kai replied.

"One of these days, I may not believe that anymore." Yuka said, though she didn't sound that serious.

"I said I was sorry." Kai repeated, "That'll mean that I'll have to spend more time to make up for that."

He didn't receive any reply to that, unless you count some kind of click he heard as a reply. Kai called her name, but she didn't respond. That's when he changed into Magired and used his broom to get to her faster. Wherever they have agreed to meet, Yuka wasn't there. All there was, was her purse and her cell-phone. What happened to her?


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long before the rest of the family found out about this.

"I bet Zedd has something to do with this." Hikaru reasoned.

"But how did he know that they were important to us?" Makito wondered.

"Maybe that's why they visited our house." Tsubasa thought, "To find that out."

"But if he indeed took them..." Urara sounded sad, "... unless we find out where Zedd is hiding..."

"We'll never find them!" Kai finished for her.

"I wouldn't say that." Houka sounded cheerful, "We've got someone here who's been there!"

"You mean Mason?" Makito questioned, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Maybe it'll be time I proved you wrong once and for all, green guy." Sutokeru then said.

This angered Makito: "When will you sto..."

Sutokeru didn't listen. He turned to Mason: "You know where we can find Zedd's lair?"

Mason looked at Sutokeru, for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Why did he hesitate?" Makito asked.

"Fear would be my guess." Sutokeru explained, "I mean, after what he must've done to him, or after what we saw Byers do to him."

"Great!" Houka then exclaimed, "Let's go save those girls!"

Already, Houka ran out of the house, dragging Mason with her.

"That girl doesn't know when to stop, does she." Sutokeru sighed.

"I think you should've gotten used to that by now." Tsubasa remarked.

Sutokeru shrugged, then left as well, along with all the other Ozu-siblings.

Hikaru, Isamu and Miyuki stayed behind for a moment, as Hikaru had something to say: "Bragel, I spoke to Nai and Mae a little while ago."

"And?" Isamu asked, "What did they have to say?"

"They didn't see anyone spying on us." Hikaru answered, "If there's any way in which Zedd found out where we lived, it's not because he spied on us."

"So there's no possible way in which he'd have found out. Unless..." Isamu hesitated to finish that sentence.

"You don't think that... Mason?" Miyuki asked him.

"It's the only explanation." Isamu answered.

"But didn't Sutokeru said that Mason is the most emotional of the five? So the most likely to betray his master?" Hikaru wondered.

"I think he just wants something of his friend to stay alive." Miyuki reasoned, "He may keep forgetting who he's dealing with. That it's not his friend, or some characters that his friend created."

"What's taking you so long?!" Kai came back in, "Are you coming?"

The three of them were silenced by this surprise, but Isamu replied: "We're coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

So all nine of them, transformed into their suits, they followed Mason's lead. It lead them to what looked like an old house, but nothing that none of them have never seen before.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Magiyellow was skeptic.

Mason hesitated, but nodded none the less.

"Did you expect there to be a billboard that said 'Zedd's Hide-Out'?" Abyszard aske, sounding indignant, "Or would you rather choose another obvious place like a castle, decorated with skeletons?"

"Or jack-o-lanterns?" Magipink remarked, "It is Halloween, after all."

"Everyone." Magired made his decision, "We're here now!"

"Let's go and save everybody." Wolzard Fire said.

So they barged into the house, searching for their loved ones. It took them a while, but eventually they found a room where they heard voices.

"You hearing this?" Magishine warned everyone.

Magigreen put his ear closer to the door, so he could hear the one voice he wanted to hear: "It's Ericko-chan, alright!"

"Weird." Magimother remarked, "They don't sound like they're in a panic."

"Perhaps they're too tired to make much of a sound." Magired decided, "Who knows what that Zedd has done to them."

Abyszard, for some reason, seemed a little less active than the rest. Magipink noticed, so she asked: "What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right." he answered, "For one, why don't I hear Ginny in there?"

"Maybe she just can't talk to them in Japanese." Magipink suggested.

"He's right though." Magiyellow remarked, "This doesn't look like any place to keep prisoners."

"Would you rather have a bill-board then?" Magired questioned, "We're wasting time here, let's go!"

With his magic, Magired burst the door open. The only thing it caused was to make both Ericko and Yuka scream at the top of thier lungs. This surprised particularly Magired: "Yamazaki-san? Why are you screaming? Don't you remember me?"

No matter what he said, or anyone said, it looked as though neither one of the girls recognized them. What the Magirangers saw in the room here was even weirder. The two of them weren't held captive. In fact, it looked as though they were having a Halloween celebration of their own, with all the needed food and tea.

"What is all this?" Magishine wondered.

"They're having a party?" Magimother couldn't understand.

"Why would Zedd kidnap people and have a party with them?" Magiblue wondered.

"I'm not sure that is the idea." Abyszard remarked.

Magiyellow remained quiet. He used his magic to bring some of the food closer to himself, for closer examination. Just in time, as some of the grey foot soldiers, along with Byers and Knitterface just appeared.

The Magirangers put themselves in defense positions, until Mason turned around and raised his sword and knocked all of the Magirangers down. Except for Abyszard, who stood watching in disbelief, as he saw how Mason nailed the others to the floor.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Abyszard asked, after which he got punched with the lit of Mason's sword.

"He's turning on us?" Wolzard questioned.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Magigreen exclaimed.

That's when Mason raised a glass sphere, in which Zedd appeared. He spoke in English, which meant that he was addressing himself directly to Abyszard.

"What is he saying?" Magiblue asked her older brother.

Not knowing what else to do at the moment, Magigreen translated for them.

"Well then, Matt..." Zedd started, "You didn't actually believe that Mason would reveal my secret hide-out."

"You still got your big mouth." Abyszard kept his own arrogant tone, "But I will find you one of these days!"

"I'm sure you will." Zedd replied, "Mason! Byers! Knitterface! Escort our guests!"

This brought some confusion among everyone, but Wolzard was the first to talk: "He let's us go see him?"

"Should we risk this?" Magigreen asked.

"Yeah, look at what he's already done." Magired agreed.

"I'm sure there is a catch to this." Abyszard convinced them, "But I may not get another chance to get that close to Ginny. I for one would rather follow them."

"Maybe we'll find out what's wrong with your girlfriends as well." Magishine suggested.

Meanwhile, Garth returned to visit Ginny. He told her: "You still think your friend is trying to help you?"

"I know he is!" Ginny snapped back.

Garth sighed: "Then I'm sure you don't want to see this."

"See what?" Ginny suddenly became curious.

"Nothing." Garth replied.

With whatever bit of strength Ginny had left, she tried to get up, quite agitated: "What is it?"

Again, Garth sighed, then he took his own sphere out of his robes: "I'm only showing because you asked."

The sphere he held had what appeared to be green, red, black and white clouds inside of it. These same clouds reflected into Ginny's eyes, which appeared to keep her in a trance. That's when Garth showed her what he wanted her to see. It showed two girls, namely Yuka and Ericko, having fun together, until the Magirangers burst in to disturb the peace.

"You see..." Garth's voice echoed in Ginny's head, "He and his friends are too busy wrecking innocent people's lives. He doesn't care about your existence. These girls were lucky that I had my bodyguards watching over them. Or else... who knows what would have happened."

A weird look of disbelief appeared on Ginny's face. But she didn't do anything. That's when Garth got up and changed back into Zedd. That's when he stretched out his hand to help her up. Ginny didn't hesitate one second to take it, and got up.

"Now..." Zedd then said, "Why won't we go and give them what's coming to them."

Ginny nodded, happily, after which she followed Zedd out of the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, the whole gang got teleported to Zedd's lair. Though, this still didn't help with how most of the group felt. Particularly Abyszard wasn't happy: "So all this time... this is not possible! I mean, wasn't it your wish to help us? Last time we met?"

"Maybe you granted his wish." Wolzard told him, "But does that mean it was his wish to help us, rather than his master?"

"Didn't think of that, did you?" Magired sounded cheerful.

"Kai, I don't think this is the right time to tear him down." Magigreen told him.

"Ah..." Zedd suddenly decided to show himself, "At last we meet here."

"You..." Abyszard started to curse something in his own language, then started towards Zedd, but Wolzard stopped him.

"Let's hear why he brought us here first." Wolzard told him.

"Oh... now you're so patient." Zedd sounded as though he was laughing.

"Only because tou-san tells us." Tsubasa said.

"Thought so." Zedd sounded unusually pleased.

This got particularly Abyszard's attention: "What are you so happy about?"

"Only because now I won't have to force a confession out of you." Zedd replied.

"A... what?" Abyszard couldn't understand.

"What kind of a confession?" Magishine asked him.

"Why won't you ask her?" Zedd turned, so that Ginny could appear in front of them.

This made Abyszard speechless. Only Magipink had something to say: "Is that your friend?"

"Friend?" Ginny replied, apparently knowing some Japanese, "He never was my friend!"

This was something Abyszard never expected to hear: "What?!"

"You only needed me to get rid of him." Ginny said, "Only because you wanted to be the strongest."

"Matt..." this is when Magimother started to talk, "Is that what all this is really about?"

"No!" Abyszard denied, "Of course n... wait a minute..."

That's when something just stumbled into the lair, which surprised Zedd: "What is this!?"

This something was an entire army of Infershia's foot soldiers, lead by Vancuria: "So we've finally found you. It's about time we did."

"What... how did you..." Zedd was puzzled.

"I don't think this matters." Magigreen started to Vancuria, "It looks like this whole thing's been a hoax from the beginning.

This is when Zedd appeared pleased: "Ah... now you see, Matt? No point in denying anything now, is there?"

"No point in admitting what ain't true either." Abyszard said, as he changed back into Sutokeru.

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked him.

That's when Sutokeru took something out of his pockets. This something was a glowing white sphere, which appeared to scare Zedd. He wanted to launch an attack on Sutokeru, but somebody came between them. It was Mason. This lead everyone in the room puzzled, including Zedd's own henchmen.

"Mason, wha... What do you think you're doing?" Zedd wondered.

"Whatever I asked him to do." Sutokeru replied in his stead.

"Mason's been playing a double-agent?" Magiblue was surprised to see this.

"Should that be so surprising?" Magigreen replied, "Apparently, Zedd's not the real bad guy, so I'm not surprised..."

"Wait." Magipink interrupted him.

Zedd tried to pass through Mason, but the latter wouldn't let him. Meanwhile, Sutokeru showed this sphere to Ginny. The light seemed to blind her at first, but that's when she loosened up and dropped down again. Sutokeru was still there to catch her. In doing so, Ginny realized the truth again.

"M... Matt..." she breathed, "I... I'm so sorry... I..."

"It's alright." he assured her, "I'm here now."

This sentimental moment was the time for both Byers and Knitterface to start an attack, which the other Magirangers only just managed to deflect. This is when the real battle started.

Meanwhile, Sutokeru turned to Vancuria: "Nai, Mae!"

Vancuria turned into the two girls, after which Sutokeru told them: "Can you take her to safety? I don't think she'd be up to any fight."

"No problem." Nai replied.

"Problem." Mae repeated.

They then carried her and took off.

That's when Sutokeru turned his attention to Zedd, who was using his magic on Mason, but that didn't get him to stand down. Sutokeru intervened, so Mason was let go, after which he joined the battle. So... this was the moment for both Zedd and Sutokeru, who changed back into Abyszard.


	9. Chapter 9

"Idiot!" Abyszard started, "I taught this manipulating trick to Garth, so in an indirect way I taught you the same. You really thought you could use that on me?"

Zedd hissed angrily: "You may think you're clever. But remember... I have beaten you before."

"That was back then." Abyszard replied, as he raised his scythe, ready for attack.

Zedd did the same with his staff, after which the two ran towards each other, finally clashing.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in a heated battle. And although some of Zedd's servants sometimes tried to help him out, some of the Magirangers stopped them, as they all knew that this is something which the two of them should fight alone, without any interference.

"I'm confused here." Magigreen at some point stated, "Who's side are we on?"

"At this moment?" Magishine answered him, "We're just trying to survive this."

Then there was the case with Byers and Knitterface, who couldn't believe that their own comrade has actually turned against them. Knitterface expressed much disbelief, whereas Byers turned furious. Primarily, it was Byers who fought Mason. Knitterface tried to join in, but only ended up being in the way.

After a long fight, Abyszard spinned his scythe, so to confuse Zedd, and after some time, he sliced the scythe into Zedd's chest. This alone was enough to cause the entire lair to rumble. Everyone who felt it decided to get away. The Infershians fled the same way they got in, while the Magirangers called upon all their known means of transport to get out. Magipink stayed behind though, as she noticed that Abyszard didn't move at all. He kept his scythe in Zedd's chest, while he was obviously about to explode.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted at him.

"Get out!" he shouted back at her, "I can't risk him somehow surviving this!"

"But..." Magipink still hesitated, but Mason managed to climb onto her broom, urging her to leave anyway.

With them gone, Byers and Knitterface saw a window where they could help their master. But before they could make it that close to him, a bright light appeared, blinding them.

Once outside the lair, they noticed that it was some sort of flying castle in the skies, which was crashing down.

"This can't be..." Magipink whispered.

"He's sacrificing himself?" Wolzard questioned.

"I thought he was so afraid of that... place he went to when he died." Magired remembered.

That's when the lair finally crashed down.

On Earth's surface, Nai and Mae were taking as good care of Ginny as they could. By then, she had regained consciousness.

"Uh... where am I?" she asked, in English.

"You're safe." Nai answered, using the same language.

"Safe." Mae repeated.

Then all three of them saw Zedd's lair crashing down. This shook the vampire-girls.

"Oh no. Hope they all got out in time." Nai said.

"Hope we didn't save Sutokeru's girl for nothing." Mae stated.

"What?" though they spoke Japanese at the time, Ginny understood the name she mentioned, "He's in there!"

Neither one of the girls answered. This meant enough for Ginny. She got up and ran to the remains of that lair.

Meanwhile, the Magirangers were still up in the air, wondering about what just happened.

"Now I don't know how I should feel." Magiblue said, "I mean, didn't both Zedd and Ginny say that Sutokeru lied to us?"

"Wasn't that sphere he used the same sphere that was left of Kai's dragon?" Magiyellow wondered.

"Hopefully, Vancuria and Ginny can answer all our questions soon." Wolzard said.

That's when Mason, suddenly, started to act weird.

"Something wrong?" Magipink asked him.

Even if Mason could answer, he still decided to jump off the broom, falling down into the depths. As the Magirangers screamed after him, he somehow changed. That is, before he would crash into the ground, some kind of lights appeared that started to engulf him. Somehow, these lights caused him not only to change into a giant, it also made him look different. He still wore his hockey mask, but also wore Byers jumpsuit and wielded Knitterface's chainsaw. It was as though he had somehow became a mixture of the three.


	10. Chapter 10

Knowing how much trouble they've had to defeat the three of them, when they were apart, the Magirangers decided to form MagiLegend King to fight this new combined form. As they did so, Wolzard decided to aid them in the process. But first he turned to his wife and son-in-law.

"I'll help the children. It looks to me that the girls down there could use some help." he told them.

Magimother and Magishine nodded and went down to help Ginny, Nai and Mae.

Once MagiLegend King was formed, Wolzard Fire formed Wolkaiser Fire, along with Valkeryon. Together, they fought the monster. But no matter what they did, either their weapons got destroyed by the chainsaw, or the same damaged them quite heavily. A moment came that the two giants were pinned down. But just as it was about to make it's final move, it stopped moving.

"Wha... What's going on?" Magired wondered.

"It just... stopped moving." Magiyellow stated.

"Could it be...?" Magipink questioned.

"You're thinking that Mason has something to do with this?" Magiblue asked her.

"Who cares?!" Magigreen exclaimed, "We'd better stop it now before it moves again.

With this opening, the giants had enough time to recover, after which they used their own final moves to destroy the monster. When they used their moves, however, it still wasn't the right time to cheer, as the monster was still standing.

"Won't that thing ever die?" Magired got furious.

"Maybe it needs one extra nudge." they all heard Magishine's voice.

That's when they saw Travellion, about ready to make his own move. First it punched the monster into bits, after which it used his own finisher, and the monster was finally killed. The Magirangers where cheerful about this, though Magipink... wasn't so much happy.

"What's wrong?" Magiblue asked her.

"I feel bad about Mason." Magipink replied, "I mean, didn't we just kill a friend?"

"That's still to be determined." Magigreen told her.

"Now... we should help kaa-san." Magired decided.

So they did. In their civilian forms, the Magirangers arrived at the remains of Zedd's old lair, only to see Ginny, hysterically searching through the rubble.

"Is she looking for Sutokeru?" Makito asked the vampire-girls.

"Yes she is." they answered together.

"And she thinks he can survive this... why?" Tsubasa asked them.

"That's the problem with him, isn't it!?" Miyuki reminded him, "He wasn't even alive when he arrived here in Japan."

"Be that as it may." Isamu started, "Like I said before, he..."

That's when somebody else arrived. Everyone, aside for Ginny, recognized her as Rin.

"Who are you?" she asked that someone.

"Never mind who I am." Rin replied, "Let me help you find him."

She motioned Ginny to stand back, after which she swayed with her staff, which removed most of the rubble. Or differently put, removed enough to reveal Sutokeru's body. Immediately, Ginny ran to him, trying to wake him up. Seeing her do that, Isamu walked to her.

"Er... Ginny." he started, speaking her own language, "I'm pretty sure he's..."

"He's not dead!" she shouted at him, "There's no way... he just doesn't die that easilly!"

"Look..." Isamu tried to convinve her, "There's something you..."

"She's right." Rin interrupted him, "He's still alive."

"Are you sure?" Isamu asked her.

"If he wasn't, I'd have felt him die. But I didn't, so he's not." Rin explained.

Though she's not a werewolf anymore, Ginny still had the pentagram burned in the palm of her hand. With it, she grabbed Sutokeru's hand that bore the same mark. She hoped this would somehow help him, just like it helped her once before. But there was no effect whatsoever. This made her cry her eyes out. That's when Rin decided to come closer to both of them.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she began.

Ginny, merely looked at her, somewhat angry as she's not helping, but still she tried to remain calm and asked her again: "I still don't know who you are."

Rin understood, so she answered: "I'm Lunagel. I'm his mother."

"You're Lunagel?" Ginny obviously heard the name before, but then realized something else, "Wait a minute, he never told me..."

"He didn't know." Rin interrupted her, "And he still doesn't."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, "Why he won't wake up?"

Rin shook her head: "Zedd is new to Magitopia as well. We can only guess what effect his death has on Matt."

This made Ginny, if possible, even more sad then she already was.


	11. Chapter 11

The best that the Ozu-family could do was allow Sutokeru to lie down on the bed he's been sleeping on the past few months. With him lying there, there was nowhere else that Ginny wanted to go to. It was even up to the Magirangers to clean her, so her hair didn't look as white as it did, nor did her skin look that green anymore. She looked considerably different that time, then she did only moments ago.

"Now I understand what he sees in her." Kai remarked, as he saw her at Sutokeru's bedside.

Urara slapped him in the back of his head: "Kai, you've already got a girlfriend!"

Suddenly, Tsubasa came out of his room: "I just examined the food."

"What food?" Kai wondered.

"That which your friend was eating." Tsubasa explained, "Let's got back to the secret room."

In that room, Tsubasa explained: "In their food, I found some kind of hypnosis potion. It saw to it that the girls would think exactly what Zedd wanted them to think."

"Why would he want to do that?" Makito wondered.

"I'm not sure." Tsubasa answered, "It looked as though he wanted them to think we're the enemy."

"Is that the same thing that he used on Ginny?" Houka asked.

"I don't think so." Tsubasa replied, "Sutokeru did say that what Zedd did to her was something he taught him. I don't think he could teach him anything that involves potions."

"But why use potions on those two, but something else on the other?" Hikaru wondered.

"Because potions only work for as long as it's in the body." Isamu answered, "He only influenced them temporarily."

"So, he wanted them to think that we were the enemy..." Urara then realized, "... and through them convince Ginny of the same thing."

"Of course!" Hikaru had it figured out, "It's not enough to use a spell on someone, he had to show her something that would make it easier to convince her."

"Unforgivable!" Houka then shouted, "Using his own love against him!"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid." Tsubasa said, "Now that Zedd is gone."

"So there's no reason for Sutokeru to stay anymore." Kai then realized.

Again, someone slapped him on the back of his head, namely Houka.

"I'm not so sure." Isamu disagreed.

"Why?" Miyuki asked him, "You still think Sutokeru should have died along with Zedd?"

"Yes, didn't you say that?" Makito remembered, "One good, one evil. And now the evil is gone..."

"That's not the only thing that worries me." Isamu interrupted, "Zedd could've gone anywhere. As Garth, he has no memory to Japan. So why would he want to come here? Of all places?"

"Didn't Sutokeru hate it here?" Houka remembered, "With all the bad memories from that orphanage? What better place for Zedd to make him suffer? Even more unforgivable."

"I hope you're right." Isamu sighed.

Meanwhile, Rin arrived in the same room as Ginny and Sutokeru. Ginny sensed her presence, which spooked her at first, until she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry." she said, "After having spent all that time in that dungeon..."

"You don't have to explain." Rin interrupted, "I understand."

She sat herself down, when suddenly Ginny asked her: "Where have you been, by the way?"

Rin smiled, after which she answered: "I've asked Nai and Mae what happened here. They told me Matt knew that Mason had to pretend that he betrayed Zedd, but also knew that he didn't feel right about that. So along with the vampires, he planned a little set-up, which would allow them to put a tracking spell on Mason, which they could use to find Matt and him, so..."

"That sounds risky." Ginny remarked.

"If we put the spell on Matt, it would have been." Rin explained, "But if it's put on one of his henchmen, which he wouldn't expect, there's no real danger."

Ginny then turned to back to Sutokeru: "He does have his way with people."

"He always was an outsider." Rin told her, "Much like his father was, or all the necromancers before him. It taught him to show respect for those that others would despise."

"I know." Ginny replied.

"You really care about him a lot, don't you!?" Rin finally asked, "You should know that not many of his predecessors had long-lasting relationships."

"I don't care!" Ginny exclaimed, "Besides, who are you to tell me that? You're his mother, but you didn't stay with him either!"

At that moment, Rin wasn't sure whether she should be smiling, or burst into anger.

What neither one of them knew was that Sutokeru could not hear them. Although his body was in the room, his mind was somewhere else. When Sutokeru opened his eyes there, he didn't know where he was either. All he saw were the colors red, black, white and green. The same colors that Zedd's sphere (the same one he used on Ginny) bore. Except for one tiny difference, as this time new colors were introduced here. The colors blue (like Byer's jumpsuit) and chalk-white (like his face), brown (like Knitterface's skin) and darker hues of green(like Mason's clothes), white (like his mask) and grey (like his eyes). All these colors came together, somehow shaping what looked like Zedd's face, that couldn't stop laughing. Sutokeru tried to use his magic, only to realize he doesn't have his Magi-phone here, or anything remotely like a wand.

**THE END**

**... or not?**


End file.
